Trận Hắc Thủy
Baratheon Thủ tướng Tyrion Lannister Chỉ huy Bronn Trí giả Hallyne ----- Quân tiếp viện: Lãnh chúa Tywin Lannister Lãnh chúa Mace Tyrell Hiệp sĩ Loras Tyrell |Chỉ huy 2=Vua Stannis Baratheon Hiệp sĩ Davos Seaworth Phó chỉ huy Matthos Seaworth † Hiệp sĩ Imry Florent Chỉ huy Salladhor Saan |Chỉ huy 3= |Chỉ huy 4= |Lực lượng 1= *5.000 quân đồn trú tại thành lũy Vương Đô *4.000 người của Hội Tuần Thành *Ít nhất 1.000 binh sĩ Nhà Lannister *20 thuyền chiến Hải quân Hoàng gia (19 không có mặt) *Hơn 6 vạn quân tiếp viện Lannister-Tyrell |Lực lượng 2=2,5 vạn quân *Khoảng 5.000 quân Stannis chủ lực *Khoảng 2 vạn từ quân Renly *200 thuyền chiến (trong đó bao gồm Fury và Black Betha) cùng với 30 tàu chiến của người Lys đánh thuê |Lực lượng 4= |Lực lượng 3= |Thương vong 1= Nặng nề *Hàng nghìn Hoàng y vệ và binh lính Nhà Lannister *Quân tiếp viện chịu tổn thất nhẹ *Hiệp sĩ Mandon Moore |Thương vong 2= Khổng lồ *Hầu hết hạm đội tàu thuyền *"Black Betha" *Hàng nghìn binh sĩ chủ yếu từ quân đội Vùng Bão *Matthos Seaworth *Nhiều quý tộc bị bắt làm con tin |Thương vong 3= |Thương vong 4= |Thường dân=Nhiều tiểu dân chạy trốn và những người ủng hộ Stannis bị hành quyết}} Trận chiến tại Vịnh Hắc Thủy (tiếng Anh: Battle of Blackwater Bay) hay Trận Hắc Thủy (Battle of the Blackwater)"Valar Dohaeris": Vương Đô nằm ngay tại vùng cửa sông Hắc Thủy - con sông đổ vào Vịnh Hắc Thủy, và vì vậy trận chiến diễn ra tại nơi mà hai vùng nước giao thoa đều mang tên "Hắc Thủy". là trận chiến có quy mô lớn nhất theo dòng sự kiện Chiến tranh Ngũ Vương. Stannis Baratheon - người em trai của vua Robert Baratheon quá cố - đã phát động cuộc chiến tấn công Vương Đô - kinh thành của Thất Đại Vương Quốc với mục đích giành lấy ngôi vị Ngai Sắt từ Joffrey Baratheon. Hoàn cảnh yêu cầu một cuộc công kích bằng đường thủy và sau đó tấn công vào cổng thành khi cập đến đất liền. Tyrion Lannister, giữ vai trò là Thủ tướng của Vua lúc bấy giờ, đã chỉ huy phòng thủ kinh thành. Ông hủy diệt thành công phần lớn hạm đội thuyền chiến của Stannis bằng hoang hỏa, nhưng thất bại trong việc ngăn chặn quân Stannis lên bờ và áp sát cổng thành. Tuy nhiên, quân tiếp viện đến sau đó dưới lãnh đạo của Lãnh chúa Tywin Lannister và Lãnh chúa Mace Tyrell cùng với Hiệp sĩ Loras Tyrell đã đánh tan quân đội của Stannis, đem lại chiến thắng quyết định cho liên quân Lannister-Tyrell dưới danh nghĩa của Vua Joffrey. Thông tin Khai màn Trong thời gian tuyên bố ngôi vị Ngai Sắt của mình, Stannis Baratheon nhận ra rằng ông thiếu nhân lực cần thiết để đánh chiếm Vương Đô. Với sự trợ giúp của Melisandre - Hồng tu nữ đến từ Asshai, ông đã sắp xếp thành công việc ám sát em trai là Renly Baratheon và sau đó giành được lời thệ trung thành của nhiều lãnh chúa về phía mình."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Tuy nhiên Stannis đã thất bại trong việc thành lập liên minh với Nhà Tyrell, và quân đội rất lớn của họ đã rời khỏi chiến trường để quay trở về Highgarden. Tuy vậy, với sự liên minh bảo đảm với chỉ huy lính thủy đánh thuê Salladhor Saan,"The Night Lands" Stannis trở nên tự tin với chiến thắng của mình. Theo lời khuyên của vị cố vấn thân cận của ông cũng đồng thời là Thủ tướng tương lai, Hiệp sĩ Davos Seaworth, Stannis quyết định không mang theo Melisandre đi cùng ông đến Vương Đô, quan ngại rằng chiến thắng sẽ trở thành công lao của bà ấy chứ không phải của ông. Trong hoàn cảnh Vương Đô đặt trong tình thế ngặt nghèo, Tyrion Lannister đã chuẩn bị thế phòng thủ nhanh chóng để kháng cự những cuộc tấn công vây hãm. Tuy nhiên, phần lớn lực lượng của họ đã bị kéo lên phía bắc để đánh với quân đội Nhà Stark tại Hà Giới, bỏ lại những bức tường thành thiếu quân số trấn giữ. Cersei Lannister lên âm mưu san phẳng chiến trường thông qua hoang hỏa, một chất nguy hiểm và có tính hủy diệt cao mà bà đã tạo ra hàng loạt để Tyrion có thể sử dụng cho cuộc chiến sau đó. Với việc quân đội Robb Stark tạo thế giằng co ở phía tây, Tywin đành miễn cưỡng rời khỏi vị trí phòng thủ của mình tại Harrenhal do sợ rằng có thể bị tập kích ở bên rìa. Tuy nhiên thay vào đó, Robb phát động một cuộc tổng tiến công vào Bờ Tây, gần áp sát Casterly Rock, Tywin quyết định dời quân đội của mình."The Prince of Winterfell" Cùng thời điểm đó, Lãnh chúa Petyr 'Ngón Út' Baelish đã thương thuyết thành công một liên minh mới mẽ giữa hai nhà Lannister và Tyrell."The Old Gods and the New" Diễn biến Hạm đội thuyền chiến của Stannis do Hiệp Davos chỉ huy đi vòng vào Vịnh Hắc Thủy và tiến sát kinh thành. Kế hoạch ban đầu là tiêu diệt hạm đội hoàng gia và đưa quân cập bờ ngay bên dưới tường thành. Tuy vậy, đội tàu hoàng gia không xuất hiện do Tyrion đã ra lệnh cho họ rời khỏi khu vực hơn là để bị đánh chìm, điều này khiến cho Joffrey cảm thấy khó hiểu. Thay vào đó, Tyrion sắp đặt một chiếc thuyền chứa đầy hoang hỏa nhiễu rò rỉ và đưa nó ra thẳng vùng vịnh. Khi Tyrion ra tín hiệu, Chỉ huy Bronn của Hội Tuần Thành Vương Đô châm lửa hoang hỏa cháy lan truyền theo mũi tên dẫn ra vịnh, gây ra vụ nổ khổng lồ thổi bay hạm đội lãnh đạo tiên phong của Stannis bao gồm cả chiến thuyền gắn cờ Davos, ném văng vị hiệp sĩ ra khỏi đó và rơi xuống vịnh, và lấy mạng con trai ông là Matthos trong khoảnh khắc ấy."Blackwater""VG Battle of the Blackwater" HBO viewers guide, season 2 map, special features - Battleground Westeros, Battle of the Blackwater entry Mặc dù vụ nổ nhấn chìm phần lớn hạm đội của Stannis, nhưng nó vẫn chưa đủ để ngăn cản được ông cho quân chủ lực của mình cập bờ lên hai bên ngạn của dòng Hắc Thủy ngay phía dưới tường thành. Hứng chịu mưa tên lửa từ phía trên bắn xuống, Stannis đích thân chỉ huy quân áp sát tường thành và dẫn một toán quân nhỏ vào chiến trận. Nỗ lực kháng cự của Sandor Clegane đã phải chùn bước khi nỗi ám ảnh bởi lửa khiến ông bỏ chạy khỏi chiến trường. Thái hậu Nhiếp chính Cersei đã tập hợp những phụ nữ và trẻ em trong cung điện bao gồm cả Sansa Stark và đưa họ đến Maegor Kiên Thủ, nơi mà bà ấy dự tính cho đao phủ hoàng gia là Hiệp sĩ Ilyn Payne hành quyết hết tất cả hơn là để quân Stannis bắt lại và cưỡng hiếp họ. Bà triệu hồi Joffrey từ chiến trường, khiến cho nhuệ khí quân phòng thủ Vương Đô tụt dốc. Tyrion đã động viên tinh thần của họ và dẫn đầu cuộc phản công cùng với Hiệp sĩ Mandon Moore và Hiệp sĩ Boros Blount của Đội Ngự Vệ khi cây cọc trụ chiến đang chuẩn bị đập vỡ cổng thành Tương Môn. Một đội quân đến sau của Stannis kéo đến tấn công nhóm quân phá vòng vây. Trong cuộc hỗn loạn, Hiệp Mandon chuyển đối tượng sang Tyrion, tấn công chú lùn bằng một cú chém vào mặt, tuy nhiên Mandon bị Podrick Payne - cận vệ của Tyrion giết ngay lập tức trước khi ông ta giết được Thủ tướng. Vào lúc đó, quân đội của Tywin Lannister đến tham chiến cùng với lực lượng quân Tyrell dưới sự chỉ huy của Hiệp sĩ Loras Tyrell. Hiệp Loras mặc giáp trận và đội vương miện của vua Renly Baratheon quá cố để tung hỏa mù lầm lẫn và gây bất hòa giữa quân lính của Stannis. Kỵ binh của Tyrell và Lannister đã đập tan lực lượng của Stannis mặc dù một số đã chạy thoát theo trật tự đến các thuyền neo đậu gần đó. Stannis được những người trung thành của ông kéo ra khỏi cuộc chiến trong sự tiếc nuối miễn cưỡng. Kết quả Liên minh gượng ép giữa Nhà Lannister và Nhà Tyrell đã tạo ra một lượng quân khổng lồ của vùng Nam Westeros đặt dưới trướng của Joffrey Baratheon. Quân đội kết hợp này lúc bấy giờ đã vượt xa quân đội Nhà Stark về quy mô, biến Lannister-Tyrell trở thành phe lớn nhất và hùng mạnh nhất trong cuộc chiến. Trong những tuần sau đó, những đứa trẻ kinh thành đã mò tìm những chiếc tàu chìm một nửa dưới mặt nước tại bến cảng để truy lùng vàng và những kho báu khác từ những thủy thủ đã chết. Sức mạnh quân sự của Vùng Bão đã bị hủy hoại trong trận chiến này. Hầu hết các gia tộc chư hầu của Nhà Baratheon ủng hộ Renly Baratheon lúc bắt đầu cuộc chiến và sau đó chuyển sang Stannis do cái chết của Renly. Rất ít người theo Stannis ngay từ ban đầu, càng lại không ở phe của Joffrey. Với việc quân đội của họ bị tổn thất nặng nề, họ không thể kháng cự nỗi liên quân Lannister-Tyrell tràn ngập Vùng Bão. Tuy nhiên, chỉ có Stannis an toàn trước những cuộc tấn công tương lai gần bởi địa thế của hòn đảo Long Thạch, vẫn còn là mối thách thức và từ chối đầu hàng."Kissed by Fire" Những con số Dựa trên thông tin từ những tập phim trước, số thuyền chiến của Stannis là 200 chiếc, bao gồm cả 300 tàu chiến đánh thuê chỉ huy bởi Salladhor Saan. Họ áp đảo hạm đội hoàng gia đang chỉ có 20 chiếc trong Vịnh Hắc Thủy với tỷ lệ 10-1. Chỉ có một chiếc thuyền chứa đầy hoang hỏa đi vào trong vịnh tham chiến, còn lại 19 chiếc khác đã theo lệnh của Tyrion rời khỏi khu vực. Quân đội Stannis bao gồm quân chủ lực của chính ông tại Long Thạch và những hòn đảo xung quanh, cộng thêm quân đội Vùng Bão trước đây theo Renly. Tuy vậy, phần lớn 10 vạn quân lính dưới quyền Renly chỉ huy đã không tham gia quân Stannis do sự rút lui không ngờ đến của Nhà Tyrell. Trên màn ảnh truyền hình, không có con số cụ thể nào được nêu ra để biết bao nhiêu quân đã rút khỏi và bao nhiêu quân ở lại với Stannis. Matthos Seaworth khẳng định rằng quân số của Stannis áp đảo quân phòng thủ Vương Đô với tỷ lệ 5-1, nhưng chúng ta không thể biết rõ con số cụ thể là bao nhiêu. Ngoài ra, quân Tywin Lannister tại Hà Giới có hơn 3 vạn binh lính. Chúng ta không thể biết có bao nhiêu người ở lại cùng Gregor Clegane tiếp tục chiến đấu với quân đội Phương Bắc và bao nhiêu quân đi theo Tywin nam tiến về Vương Đô. Thư viện ảnh Boat dropping Wildfire.png|Thuyền chiến hoàng gia nhiễu rò rỉ hoang hỏa vào vùng vịnh và tiến tới thuyền gắn cờ của Davos Seaworth. Bronn 2x09.png|Bronn bắn mũi tên để châm lửa hoang hỏa. Hallyne 2x09.jpg|Trí giả Hallyne quan sát hoang hỏa gây nổ. Soldiers at the mud gate.jpg|Quân Lannister và Baratheon chiến đấu tại Tương Môn. Tyrion speech.jpg|Tyrion động viên quân lính. TyrionInjuredBlackwater.png|Tyrion bị Hiệp Mandon Moore chém thương. Loras as Renly.jpg|Hiệp Loras Tyrell dẫn đầu liên quân tiếp viện Tyrell-Lannister tham chiến. Imry Florent.png|Hiệp Imry Florent, phó chỉ huy thuyền chiến Fury của Stannis. Tywin and Loras.jpg|Liên minh gượng ép giữa Nhà Lannister và Nhà Tyrell tạo nên sự xoay chuyển về cán cân quyền lực tại Westeros. Tyrion at war.jpg|Tyrion mở mũ giáp ra sau khi chiến đấu toán quân thù thứ nhất. Lannisters overrun the Stormlands.jpg|Bản đồ của Robb Stark thể hiện quân Lannister-Tyrell đã tràn ngập Vùng Bão theo sau kết quả của Trận Hắc Thủy. Trong tiểu thuyết Trong tiểu thuyết A Song of Ice and Fire, Trận Hắc Thủy có những điểm khác xa so với bộ phim truyền hình, mặc dù trình tự chung của các sự kiện diễn ra khá tương tự. Cuộc chiến này là đỉnh điểm và trọng tâm nội dung của cuốn tiểu thuyết thứ hai A Clash of Kings trong loạt truyện. Cái chết của Renly dẫn đến việc Stannis giành quyền kiểm soát Bão Tận, lâu đài tổ tiên của Nhà Baratheon. Hầu hết các lãnh chúa của Vùng Bão và một số ít tại xứ Reach (cụ thể như Nhà Florent) tham gia lực lượng của Stannis nhưng đa số lãnh chúa xứ Reach lại tập hợp quân tại Bitterbridge. Stannis cho rằng Nhà Tyrell sẽ đầu quân vào ông nhưng những hiệp sĩ sứ giả mà ông cử đến để đàm phán với Nhà Tyrell đều bị tống giam. Stannis gửi hạm đội của mình đến Vịnh Hắc Thủy và quân đội của mình lên phía bắc qua Vương Lâm. Tại Vương Lâm, quân của Stannis gặp phải quấy nhiễu và chướng ngại từ các sơn tộc ví dụ như Thạch Ô do Shagga chỉ huy - người được Tyrion thuê làm loạn binh tiền phương. Tyrion và Cersei ban đầu hi vọng rằng việc Renly và Stannis huynh đệ tương tàn sẽ giúp tranh thủ thời gian cho cha họ có thể giành chiến thắng quyết định với quân Stark và sau đó tiến về giải cứu của kinh thành. Tuy nhiên, với việc Robb Stark từ chiến thắng này đến chiến thắng khác (tại Oxcross, Ashemark, Crag cũng như các cuộc đụng độ khác), hi vọng của họ tan biến và tình thế buộc Tywin phải trụ lại Harrenhal. Trên thực tế, quân đội của Robb bắt đầu đe dọa các thành trì của Bờ Tây, ép Tywin miễn cưỡng hành quân giao chiến với Robb ngoài trận tiền hoặc có nguy cơ mất đi sự tin tưởng của các lãnh chúa khác khi mà quê hương của họ đang gặp nguy hiểm. Tuy nhiên, Edmure Tully đã gửi lực lượng từ Riverrun đến trấn thủ các chỗ nước cạn có thể lội qua dọc bên bờ sông Chĩa Đỏ, trì hoãn quân Tywin đủ lâu để ông ta nghe ngóng được Stannis đã khởi binh. Ông ta ngay lập tức dời quân của mình về phía thượng nguồn dòng Hắc Thủy và xây dựng sà lan vận chuyển quân lính của mình tới Vương Đô theo đường sông. Được tin Nhà Tyrell từ chối tham gia quân Stannis, Tyrion đã phái Ngón Út đến thương thuyết và ủy quyền ông ta ngỏ lời kết giao thông gia, cho hôn phối giữa Joffrey với Margaery Tyrell. Nhà Tyrell đã chấp nhận lời đề nghị và dời quân theo hướng bắc tiến về sông Hắc Thủy, hội quân cùng với Tywin đang xuôi về hạ nguồn. Đồng thời, Tyrion tiến hành tạo ra lượng hoang hỏa lưu trữ nhiều bất thường và cho xây dựng chuỗi dây xích khổng lồ dọc qua cửa sông. Khi hạm đội quân Stannis đến nơi, tàu chiến hoàng gia kích động họ vào trận chiến và dẫn dụ họ đi vào vùng cửa sông. Tyrion kéo dây xích lên để chặn đường thoát của Stannis và sau đó cho kích nổ các thùng hoang hỏa đã sắp đặt sẵn bên dưới miệng sông gây ra hỏa hoạn lớn nuốt chửng hầu hết hạm đội của Stannis (cũng như hạm đội hoàng gia). Tuy nhiên, Tyrion không tính trước được rằng điều này sẽ tạo ra một lượng tảng tàu khổng lồ sau khi cháy mà chỉ cần vài giờ sau, quân đội của Stannis có thể lợi dụng nó như một chiếc cầu hiệu quả để tiến tới kinh thành. Sandor Clegane và chính Tyrion dẫn đầu toán quân tiên phong phòng thủ thành phố. Sandor tháo chạy sau đợt quân tấn công đầu tiên và Tyrion bị trọng thương trong lúc chiến đấu với đợt quân thứ hai do Hiệp sĩ Mandon Moore của Đội Ngự Vệ. Khi Tyrion ngã xuống, liên quân Lannister-Tyrell đến nơi và tiêu diệt quân của Stannis. Stannis quan sát từ bên bờ nam của dòng sông đã được các hiệp sĩ trung thành với ông sơ tán về Long Thạch cùng với vài trăm binh lính. Điểm khác biệt đáng chú ý nhất giữa phim truyền hình và các phiên bản truyện là sự vắng mặt của chuỗi dây xích kia, việc nâng nó lên làm cho Hiệp Davos nhận ra rằng ông đã đi vào bẫy. Ngoài ra, trong tiểu thuyết, đội tàu hoàng gia có mặt và dẫn dụ hạm đội Stannis vào tròng. Mặc dù một số chiếc đã vượt sông để thoát khỏi vụ nổ, nhưng nhiều chiếc trở thành vật hiến tế cho hoang hỏa. Trong truyện Stannis cũng không tham gia vào trận chiến và vẫn đứng quan sát ở bờ sông phía nam, dọn đường thoát dễ dàng cho bản thân nếu như chiến thắng quay lưng lại với ông, mặc dù ông cũng bị kéo ra khỏi trận chiến một cách miễn cường và từ chối đầu hàng. Một điểm khác biệt nữa đó là anh trai Hiệp Loras, Hiệp sĩ Garlan Tyrell, mặc áo giáp của Renly vì anh ấy phù hợp hơn. Sau cuộc chiến, với việc quân đội của mình bị đánh tan, các lãnh chúa Vùng Bão đã phải quỳ gối. Hai căn cứ duy nhất vẫn còn trợ lực cho Stannis thay vì Joffrey là đồn trú tại Bão Tận, cũng như Long Thạch cùng các hòn đảo tại Biển Hẹp, những nơi rất khó bị tấn công do tính chất cô lập về mặt địa lý (mặc dù Long Thạch và các đảo đã lập lời thệ là một phần của Vương Thổ chứ không phải Vùng Bão). Con số Stannis tấn công Vương Đô với xấp xỉ 2 vạn quân. Quân phòng thủ kinh thành có khoảng 7.100 lính trong đó 2.000 hoàng y vệ kỳ cựu, 4.000 hoàng y vệ mới nhập ngũ chưa được đào tạo hoặc chưa có nhiều kinh nghiệm, 800 lính đánh thuê cùng 300 hiệp sĩ và lính vũ trang. Quân đội chính của Tywin ở Hà Giới bao gồm khoảng 2 vạn người trước khi đụng độ với quân của Edmure Tully; số quân ông mang về Vương Đô sau Trận Độ Khẩu và quy mô quân đội Tyrell đi cùng với họ đều không được tiết lộ. Tham khảo Xem thêm *Chiến tranh Ngũ Vương en:Battle of the Blackwater de:Schlacht am Schwarzwasser ru:Битва у Черноводной pl:Bitwa nad Czarnym Nurtem fr:Bataille de la Néra zh:黑水河之役 ro:Lupta din Golful Blackwater Thể_loại:Trận chiến Thể_loại:Sự kiện Thể_loại:Chiến tranh Ngũ Vương